endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
European Federation
The European Federation, also known as the United States of Europe, or just simply Europe, is the world's most recent superpower being a mere two years old, founded in 2018 to consolidate political and economic power in the face of the world energy crisis and accelerating security and environmental concerns around the globe. Though publicized as an evolution of the European Union, demanding admission criteria restricted membership to the wealthiest nations in Europe. The European Federation has a population and GNP greater than the United States of America, and has a greater level of military technological advancement. The fact that Europe is a federation indicates that its members have some form of self goverment but will be ruled by a central federal goverment. The United Kingdom and Ireland are currently abstaining from admission. History Before the formation of the European Federation, Europe used to be made up of many different nations and cultures. Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece would make up the culture of Western Europe. The Roman Empire would split in 284 AD, with the Western Roman Empire in the west, and the Byzantine Empire in the east. Germanic Europe would be located north of the Roman Empire. The Hundred Years' War, the Napoleonic Wars, WWI and WWII, would be some of the many conflicts fought in Europe. But after WWII, steps into European unity were being made. The "first step in the federation of Europe" was the European Coal and Steel Community, which started in 1951-1952. In 1957, the Treaties of Rome created the European Economic Community. The European Flag came into use in 1986. In 1993, the Maastricht Treaty established the European Union. As time passed, more nations would join the Union. In 2018, due the price of oil at USD 800 a barrel, the European Federation was founded, restricting membership to its wealthiest nations. The United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland declined membership from the Union, and formed the New Commonwealth. The EF would soon come into conflict with the USA and Russia in WWIII. Military The European Federation Enforcer Corps is Europe's foremost military organization made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces from throughout Europe. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare, they are also noted as consumate professionals. They excel in electronic warfare as well as advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry. The Kommando Riflemen are noted for their former Rainbow, GSG-9 and GIGN members as well as members from other special and elite European forces. The Enforcer Corps is the elite military group within the European military carrying out high risk missions and aimed at the forefront of assaults and placed to defend critical locations. Quite simply, they are Europe's foremost military force, the similar emphasis of the JSF and Spetznaz Guard Brigades makes it highly likely the organizations will face each other regularly during World War 3. The Enforcers Corps currently deploys in Battlegroups which appear to be equivalent to a Battalion. There are currently 12 known EFEC battlegroups. Each Battlegroup has being tailored to meet specific requirements such as armored and mechanized warfare or to provide airborne capabilities, there is also a battlegroup specalizing in special operations. The EFEC Battlegroups are likely an evolution of the Battlegroups of the European Union though their numbers seem to have being reduced to battalion level, though this is likely due to the elite nature of the Enforcers. The European Federation also has a land army and air force besides the Enforcer Corps, and it is suspected that the European military is a combination of all the militaries of its member states. These various armed forces appear to have been allocated and combined into a single armed service under the command of Troop Command Europa (TCE) along with a European air force under the control of Air Command Europa (ACE). Europe also deploys a navy; its size and composition are currently unknown though it contains at least one super-carrier and escort vessels for the carrier. Regular armed forces that are seen fighting alongside the Enforcers are clothed in the blue-ish camouflage of Europe and are equipped with FAMAS assault rifles, and also operate Leopard 2 tanks, MOWAG Eagles and combat drones. Member States European Union It is unknown in what capacity the Lisbon Treaty of 2009 and the European Union function after partial unification of some - but not all - of its members. The union members as of 2014 were: *Austria *Belgium *Bulgaria *Croatia *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Malta *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *The Netherlands *The United Kingdom Post-Union Changes Among the confirmed members of the European Federation are France, Germany, Denmark, the Netherlands, Spain, Finland and Poland. The UK is known to have opted out of the integration process and joined the New Commonwealth, although it has permitted the EF to operate the SLAMS components within its borders. Whether or not the EF lays claim to any of the Balkan states is also unclear, as the Russian Federation seems to have relocated numerous high-importance military facilities (e.g. Ft. Levski) into EU member states such as Bulgaria. ''Prelude to War'' cinematic A map of Europe is depicted in the Prelude to War cinematic - seen to the right - and includes a number of separations and border shifts, some of which are rather inexplicable: *France is split in two halves in a manner eerily similar to the demarcation line between the supposedly independent Vichy France and the German zone of occupation established in 1942. It has also suffered several territorial concessions around Corsica and Nice, and has also lost Alsace/Elsass, which is the subject of a centuries-old territorial feud with Germany. *Belgium has also expanded into nearby French regions, but is split into Wallonia and Flanders. *Germany dominates the geography of Europe, having increased to at least her 1938 borders, completely absorbing Austria and the Italian province of Südtirol, as well as taking the Sudetenland from the Czech Republic and a large portion of Western Poland. *Italy is split in two states, reflecting the cultural split between the German-ish North and the more stereotypically Italian South. *Slovenia has been shrunk and then split into two states. *Poland is split into five states, at least one of which being an expanded Kaliningrad Oblast of Russia, now constituting the entire East Prussia. *A slew of territorial shifts in the Balkans: **Greece has an independent region in West Thrace **The not only contains an independent Kosovo, but also gives different borders **Serbia is shrunken heavily, losing Kosovo, and some territory to Macednia. There are two new states near the Serbian-Croatian border. *Hungary expands deep into Romania; there is a break-away state in Romania in the region of Dobruja. *Ukraine is surrounded by an array of newly independent states, including one in Polessie the North, one in Zakarpattia in the West, some territory is lost to Moldova, giving her a shoreline; and Crimea is apparently independent, but, given its history and the Russian base in Sevastopol, it may be a proper Russian territory. *Two borders are added in Russian territory, corresponding roughly to the borders of Pskovskaya Oblast' and to the border between the North-West and Central Federal Districts, and raising doubt as to what exactly the borders on the map mean. Technology Europe is arguably the most technologically sophisticated superpower on Earth. They are the only nation which widely deploys energy weapons in combat, ranging from lasers to microwave emitters. This culminated in the development of a satellite based laser, which is capable of large amounts of destruction. Europe, notably, has developed highly advanced forms of non-lethal weaponry, including tasers and non-lethal microwave emitters. While not heavily armored, European vehicles are easily the fastest deployed by any nation. World War 3 Depending on how well you do in the war, the European Federation can become the victorious faction, or it will be defeated in the war. General Amadou de Bankole will be pleased about Europe's victory, or he will be disappointed that the EF has lost the war. (European Federation Victory) "Colonel, the war is over, and the European Federation is the victor. The torch of our civilization, lit scarcely two years ago, has weathered the tempest of a global conflict to burn as a solitary beacon of hope for all mankind. We are the heroes of this new era. Fighting at my side, you have achieved glory, even perhaps immortality. For Europa Colonel, victory always." (U.S.A./Russia Victory) "Colonel, the war is over, and I have failed. In life I sought to emulate the great commanders of antiquity, of Rome in particular. In defeat I see no reason to break from this ethic. To fall on one's sword is an honorable death Colonel. You served me faithfully, and I thank you for you loyalty. For the dream that was Europa Colonel, may we all find peace." News Reports These are the news reports that will be said during the war. Based on how well the European Federation is doing in the war some news reports will be more positive, others will be negative. Week 1 (New Commonwealth) "The New Commonwealth has announced it will allow European forces to occupy and defend uplink sites built in the U.K. and Ireland before the European Federation was founded in 2018. Week 2 (Conscription) "Welcoming the parliament's decision to institute military conscription, President Perreau vowed that the European Federation will prevail over its enemies." Week 3 (Production) (Europe Winning) "With production targets in all sectors being exceeded, Defense Minister, Francois Pulain, today praised the efforts of Europe's arms manufacturers. (U.S.A./Russia Winning) "With the war entering its third week, Europe's enemies are producing weapons and military hardware in record amounts." Week 4 (Parade) (Europe Winning) "Crowds of thousands lined the streets of Paris today to view the splendor of an Enforcer's battlegroup on parade." (U.S.A./Russia Winning) "Responding to images of recent military parades, President Perreau has denounced the jingoistic barbarism of Europe's enemies." Week 5 (Pope) "Pope John XIV has again called for an immediate halt to all hostilities, President Perreau has praised the Pope as a man of peace." Week 6 (Arrests) (Europe Losing) "Extranet hacker, Paix Joueur, has been apprehended and is being held on charges of sedition and terrorist conspiracy." (Russia Losing) "Russia has again shown its contempt for basic civil liberties with the arrest of peace activist, Golgo 14. (U.S.A. Losing) "Anti war activist, NoWarMan, has become the latest American political dissident to be summarily detained." Week 7 (Casualties) (Europe Losing) "Extranet polls confirm that European citizens are increasingly concerned about the number of casualties suffered over the past five weeks." (U.S.A./Russia Losing) "A recent report shows that our enemies are paying a heavy cost to make war on the European Federation." Week 8 (Naval Strike) (Europe Losing) "Sabotage of missile defense systems is being blamed in the destruction of the EFS Jean d'arc II supercarrier and at least three escort ships." (Russia Losing) "The Russian supercarrier, Uyanask, and several escort ships were destroyed earlier today by a combination of missile and orbital laser strikes." (U.S.A. Losing) "The American supercarrier, George Bush, and several escort ships were destroyed earlier today by a combination of missile and orbital laser strikes." Week 9 (Israel) "Citing that Israel has no desire to prolong the current war, Prime Minister, Yosi Elan, today announced the suspension of all military hardware sales to foreign powers." Week 10 (Protests) (Europe Losing) "Calling them an unruly mob, President Perreau denounced the war protestors as malcontents betraying their nation in its greatest hour of need." (Russia Losing) "Thousands of Russian citizens filled the streets risking police reprisals to protest their government's war on Europe." (U.S.A. Losing) "Thousands of American citizens filled the streets risking police reprisals to protest their government's war on Europe." Week 11 (Equatorial Drought) "With the equatorial drought worsening, tens of thousands of climate refugees are being turned away from overcrowded camps in South America, Africa, and India." Week 12 (Assassination Attempt) (Europe Losing) "President Perreau is in stable condition following an assassination attempt in Paris. The authorities suspect foreign involvement." (Russia Losing) "Russian President, Vsevlod Kapulkin, has narrowly escaped assassination at the hands of civilians opposed to his iron rule." (U.S.A. Losing) "U.S. President, David Becerra, has narrowly survived an assassination attempt. His approval ratings have been declining for some time due to recent military defeats." Week 13 (Super Typhoon) "The death toll from South China Sea's super typhoons, Sepat and Lympha, has exceeded 300,000. Rescuers are still uncovering bodies." Week 14 (Uprising) (Europe Losing) "Heavy fighting continues in the streets of Abuja and Tripoli following yesterday's surprise attacks by terrorist insurgents. President Perreau assured the public that our forces are winning the battle and that petroleum production will not be affected." (Russia Losing) "Russian forces are engaged in heavy fighting in the capital of Kazakhstan where a heavily armed uprising has caught them off guard." (U.S.A. Losing) "American forces are engaged in heavy fighting in the capital of Venezuela where a heavily armed uprising has caught them off guard." Week 15 (Forest Fires) "The global heatwave will not relent. Forest fires burn unchecked in the Amazon and the American west." Week 16 (Riot Suppression) (Europe Losing) "Territorial army units have joined with municipal police forces to restore order in several European cities where anti war protests quickly degenerated into violent rioting." (Russia Losing) "Russian police and military units are responding with characteristic brutality to rioting by thousands of citizens opposed to their government's war on the European Federation." (U.S.A. Losing) "American police and military units are responding with an iron fist to rioting by thousands of citizens opposed to their government's war with the European Federation." Week 17 (Medical Quarantine) "Calling Influenza M quarantine measures only partially successful, the Health Ministry is recommending that citizens stockpile food and minimize exposure to potential carriers." Week 18 (Flooding) "Yet another section of the Antarctic ice shelf has collapsed, bringing the year's total rise in sea level to 1.6 cm." Week 19 (Food Stores) "Denying reports of food shortages, Resource Minister, Jeanu Bordeci, is assuring citizens that Europe's food stores will last the winter and beyond." Week 20 (Nuclear Detonation) (Europe Losing) "The death toll from this morning's detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in Rome's city center is expected to number in the tens of thousands." (Russia Losing) "The death toll from this morning's detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in St. Petersburg is expected to number in the tens of thousands." (U.S.A. Losing) "The death toll from this morning's rush hour detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in Los Angeles is expected to number in the tens of thousands." Week 21 (Military Barricades) "To expedite food distribution and contain the spread of Influenza M, President Perreau has ordered that martial law be instituted in all territories under EF control." Week 22 (Citizen Lines) "A friendly reminder, compliance with the Quarantine Registration Directive is compulsory. Simply present yourself at any neighborhood registration center." Week 23 (Shut Down) "EF 24 News will be temporarily suspending broadcasts. Official government channels will continue to provide viewers with all necessary information. Merci." Category:European Federation